


As the world falls down

by poetdameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega!Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, non-explicit mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chancellor Snoke named him Kylo Ren, he never expected the man that would become his alpha to call him 'Ben' in the sweetest voice he has ever heard. There was only one person who called him like that and gain his smile, but that little girl was dead and Ben Organa had found happiness out of a convenient marriage. Now in the line of an upcoming war, the past comes to haunt him the form of his own mistakes and a scent he thought lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the world falls down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quixotic_scene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotic_scene/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun doing this story, I knew I wanted to write it since I read the first paragraph of the assignament, and I didn't stop storming with ideas until I sit dawn at the third day after reading and started writing. Two days later, here it was. To be honest, this story passed many states: it was longer (way longer) and it started different. The ending was always the same. But I actually attempted to write absolutely everything the prompt said, I mean... put it on scene, in real time, not only talking and showing it throught feelings and conversations on the story. At the end, it got better than I thought and I'm proud of it. And yeah, I know it's kind of long.
> 
> But hey, I want to thank first the prompter for such an amazing idea and great detail in their promt (I really liked the second one, too. And I would love to write it if you are interested, I will definetely get in touch with you once the reveals happen), the enthusiasm in the world building and story. And even thought I feel I needed to do with our boys certain changes to the inspiration, I feel like it got good and it stuck to your idea and I hope you like the result as much as I liked it. Finally, thanks to the moderator for the great event. I hope everything goes fine and the stories produced by the fandom encourage us and other writers to keep producing amazing ideas. I hope we can see each other again next year (and of course, in the knightpilot week on tumblr -so excited about it too-). Thank you for give this assignament to me, it was perfect for me and I think you are great doing this, thank you so much.
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/145126407309/title-as-the-world-falls-down-fandom-star-wars) on tumblr if you can!

At first, his head fell right into the door and it hurt like hell. Why was Poe doing this? What has happened? What was going on? Echo, he could not heard anything but echo. On his mind he could see it again, the scene of so many years ago when everything around him went into flames and Mara cried at his side, screaming for help since he couldn’t move and was bleeding; echo around him, a hiss, then Mara’s face going red, burning. Now, the mumbling of voices around him and then, his nose perceived the smell of blood, his fingers were covered in it when Kylo finally focused enough to notice the liquid on his side was exactly that. His brown eyes shone dark, his whole body still, he shivered with the reveal because he was not in pain, which means-

“Poe!”

His husband has been shot because of _him_. Poe, all sunshine and smiles, always there for him even when he was kind of an asshole every day since they met five years ago, has saved him. His mate. His Poe. There was a scream on his throat that never came out, not like the poisonous dart he managed to get out of his husband’s right shoulder. At his back there was more screams and Phasma indicated the maids to not move, telling Enid to go for a doctor, and telling Moné to assist him. Finn, run past their vehicle, Phasma following him while someone else yelled BB-8 was following the attacker. But he could only try to wake Poe up, to get the rest of the poison out of his alpha’s body and he was panicking so hard, his entire existence shivered at the thought of losing him and the Force around them felt like a thick, asphyxiating shield.

“Your highness! Your highness!” Enid called him and when Kylo looked up, doctor Kalonia was already there, shoving him aside so she could look at Poe. “Please, my lord. Just a moment, just a moment…”

“Don’t get him far, the King needs his omega.” The doctor said and Kylo nodded. He would have hated being called like that, but yes: Poe _needed_ him.

And their Force bond was everywhere: there with BB-8 rolling behind a killer, with Finn following in anger and fear, with his uncle yelling orders to get Poe inside the palace now, around them trying to protect Poe’s body out of danger while bacta was applied into his wound as fast as the doctor and Enid could. Then him; he could barely feel, to be honest, Kylo wasn’t sure if he was breathing or just staying quiet so he could feel Poe’s presence with him. Slowly, his fingers touched the man’s dark curls, their last fight on repeat on his messed up mind and then, his uncle’s touch on it. Kylo looked up, like if he could see Luke’s face calling him back home, trying to calm him and assure him his mate will be fine. The image of two kids standing right in front the other on Poe’s Force Sensitive tree back on Yavin IV did the job, their wedding vows, _‘All of me, all of you’_ , the way they bonded, how he was- he had **_fell in love_** with him.

Kylo breathe hard, taking Poe’s hand to his chest, hugging it there while color left his skin. “What’s happening? He is too pale!”

“It’s the poison. Mrs. Phasma, please, take King Ren with you, we need to move King Dameron now. Or we will lose him.”

“What?” Kylo demanded, but his maid took him by the shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“It will not happen, my King.” The doctor assured him, and for a second, Kylo imagined staying while Poe was gone.

He throw up to one side, Enid cleaning his hands and face the best she could and everything went still again around him.

**As the worlds falls down**

Kriffing sith hell, his shoulder was killing him and he wasn’t even truly awake. His eyes were still shut, his omega’s smell filled the room like a wall against the rest of the world and Poe moved as much as he could, trying to find strength to see what was going on around him. There was no sound, but little sighs that he recognized as Ben’s. His beloved was crying, near him but not enough to be reached. He tried their Force bond but he was too weak to reach it too, and his position as a no Force-sensitive always made it harder when he was the one who wanted to initiate the touch of their minds. After a while, Poe give up and tried to instead talk, but his mouth felt dry to desert, and then there was movement, someone entering the room and walking in front of his position on bed, it was Finn if his nose wasn’t playing him pranks.

“I’m sorry, are you okay? I mean- Enid told me...”

“I’m fine.” Ben answered and he _wasn’t_ , Poe wanted to say something so bad. “You need something?”

“I just wanted to make sure he was fine.”

“He is with me, soldier.” His omega answered and Poe felt bad for the poor beta, he would never not be sad about Ben not liking him. “Why would my mate not be fine with me?”

“I didn’t meant to insult you, your highness. It’s just… he is my friend, your highness. He saved my life more than once and I-“

“Stop.” Kylo said, firm. Then, silence and Poe wanted to scream again. “Tell me about the shooter.”

And Finn probably nodded, Poe put attention to what was next. “We got him, he is being interrogated right now. He hasn’t say anything but lies, as your uncle has signaled. He said he will inform you the rest.” And Poe knew Kylo had nodded. “Your Highness, is there anything you need?” The beta mean it, he always did. No matter what was Ben’s opinion on him, Finn always _cared_. Probably a result of his love for Poe. “Anything, lord. Anything.”

Yet, he never used ‘my’ to refer to him. It always made Poe smile. It has been a joke, an accident really, when Poe told him how he hated when his omega was referred as ‘my…’. _‘He_ _is_ _mine’_ , he had said and it was supposed to be a joke but his jealousy was over all his words. _‘Not_ _theirs,_ _just_ _mine’_. Since then, none of his men referred at Ben as ‘my…’ and part of him was grateful.

“He hasn’t wake up yet…” The omega said, calmer now and Poe’s heart jumped when he felt his bed moving and then, Ben’s smell was exactly beside him. “Doctor Kalonia says he should wake up today, but he has—he hasn’t.” His voice broke and Poe wanted to scream. He was awake! He was awake, for Force sake! “She said the poison could sick him forever, have consequences. I just want him to wake up.”

Ben would never say something like that out load, to let his voice broke and be heard hurt, especially not in front of _Finn_. He didn’t liked the guy. And in a way, Poe understood and so did Finn, maybe him better than the alpha. The beta had been part of Naboo’s guard imposed by Chancellor Snoke, and he had… left, after a while. After he was told to kill if they had the _suspicion_ someone was a spy of the Resistance, a rumored little group getting together to fight if a war was started. Ben had felt betrayed when the man explained himself once found in Yavin VI, the omega couldn’t believe his mentor and good friend, Snoke, had given that order. And when he asked, he was told there was no such thing and Finn was almost taken back to Naboo to be judged, but his government did well and he stayed in Yavin IV, working for the Damerons. It has been a big _but_ in their relationship, once Ben knew Finn was one of Poe’s most trusted and loved men. Snoke almost made Ben reject him, introducing General Hux as a better option, but Ben had his own plans and he decided no. Their marriage has been for mere interest of the younger man, while Poe, he- He wanted protection for Yavin IV, peace after being part of the war since he was on his mother’s belly.

But then, he fell in love.

“He is going to be fine, Poe has- the King has survived worse. I assure you, your highness, he will be awake soon.” Finn said, sounding so confident and happy, it made Poe’s heart warm. “You’ll have back your alpha, soon.”

Bantha fodder. There was silence now and Ben had move a little, maybe he moved his face, maybe he was looking at F- “Thank you, Finn. I’ll let you know if there are news on him.” And Ben’s voice sounded honest. Nice. This was much better.

Now thinking about it, Chancellor Snoke, that horrible, small man, the one that named Ben ‘Kylo Ren’ when he was announced Luke’s heir after the Adili Theater Tragedy, the same man that was now making pressure to be named Supreme Chancellor in order to put a stop the cold war between those who wanted to keep the New Republic in place and those who wanted the Empire back, he needed to take his omega away from him as soon as possible. It has been two years since they got married, and Poe was sure all of Ben’s kid of dictatorship ideas came from him. Hearing Ben talk like Kylo Ren, face covered in paint and referring to himself as next Emperor once he, somehow, took care of Snoke, was… horrified. And he adored the omega, he did, so much and so hard, it hurt to hear him be so sure of those ideals. _Order_ , Snoke had said, they needed order. Too many systems under the idea of democracy seemed a crazy shot since the beginning and, clearly, it was going down. Poe wasn’t stupid, he was sure it would end in one way or another: war or a fraction being separated and starting its own regimen, to then make war to the other when greed took over representatives as it has always been. But with that man in front? He was afraid they would be forced to share one idea, and something had always told him it wasn’t democracy what he truly wanted, no matter his insistence in showing he was supportive of the Republic. There was where Ben’s plans started to walk, it was scary too.

Yet, he would support his husband. That was the worst. He has known about Ben’s intentions and ambitions for four years by now, and here he was. Mated to him out of love even when the man didn’t loved him back at the time, married out of convenience but feeling the omega on every beat of his heart for two years when he proposed, having taken a shot of poison to save his omega’s life. Here he was. And, with that thought, he felt a tear going down his cheek and suddenly, he started to open his eyes. Finn wasn’t in the room anymore and he heard Ben gasping in both, surprise and relieve. Poe felt Ben’s hands before he could see his preoccupied face and the alpha smiled, trying to form words when the omega kissed his cheek where the tear has gone.

“What is that you are wearing? Is that my cape?” Poe said, recognizing the pearl material over his husband’s back, one hand ended on the small of his back and Ben left his body rest a little over Poe’s, trying not to touch where he was parched.

“I needed to feel you holding me.” He admitted, Poe was proud of being the only one Ben would ever admit such things. “I was so scared… How are you feeling, Poe?”

“Honestly?” Poe said, trying to move to a sit position, so the omega helped him. That’s when he realized they were actually alone, not even Enid or Phasma, both friends and most trustful servants of his omega, where there. Probably outside, but not there. “Like shit. What happened?”

Ben nodded, as if he was confirming the information before saying it. “Seems like someone wants me dead so bad, they thought an attack at the sun’s light was a good idea. You don’t remember that? You took the bullet for me.”

“I do.” Poe admitted, and his hand caressed Ben’s cheek softly. His eyes were red and puffy, just like his nose was bright in the color too, his lips all chopped in nervousness, the younger man had probably stayed up all night to take care of him. And the thought made the alpha smile a sad one, he hated seeing him like that, crying and defeated, he lived better for the days he radiated energy with the sun up in the sky like flying, commanding people and smiling at others in the streets and the throne room. “You are okay?” Ben nodded, “Then it was worth it. I’m glad, beloved.” And he kissed his forehead. “Now, quit that crying. You look better when you smile.”

“Don’t be an asshole, flyboy.” He said and Poe smiled again, accepting his husband’s kiss with a big, happy smile. Ben sighed, and took the hand on his cheek to kiss its insides and put it over his chest, his heartbeat going faster. Poe looked at him. “I almost lose you, Poe… I don’t want to feel like that ever, ever again.”

“Baby…”

“I know.” He answered. “I know…” They were always in danger. Always. “It’s just… Uncle Luke and then the Force, it came and go from your body at first, and I couldn’t maintain it in place. I felt so useless and then- I thought of uncle Wedge and Mara… and it was all so- so scary. I can’t lose you like them, Poe. I don’t want that story to repeat. I don’t want to live in a world without you.”

“Baby.” He said, laughing out of nervousness and thank the Maker Ben knew that well. Poe hugged him to his chest, no matter the parch would move or something, he needed Ben against this body, to feel his smell around him and touch the bond mark on the back of his neck. His fingers draw it, feeling the teeth mark of their love making two years ago. “I’m not going anywhere, Ben. I’m here. It won’t happened, baby. It won’t…”

None of them could promise that, they knew. And with Poe working as he did, Ben was sure it would only grow worse, until one day the Force would not be on their side. The omega kissed his alpha’s bare chest, from his collarbone to up his neck and his chin, tracing it with his lips and teeth, just to find his mouth and kiss him hungry, need and want driving him back, back to his instincts that were starting to call more often with his heat hitting soon. ‘ _Maybe this was going to be the time’_ , Ben thought, ‘ _that he could finally get pregnant’_. They’ve been trying almost since day one for the long of their marriage and _nothing_ , it scared him to not have the chance to give Poe children, to leave Naboo without a heir so his grandmother’s bloodline will be over, that _he_ would not have the chance to carry _his_ _own_ kids. And he also knew the council, full of alphas, only aunt Pooja on his side, did not liked him one bit for not being Luke’s blood children and now this, now he couldn’t procreate.

“Umm… someone is going into heat. Are you feeling it, baby?” Poe said, both arms around Ben’s waist and the omega laughed under his lips. “Ah, no. It’s just my cock wishing you good morning. Hey!” He exclaimed when Ben’s hip trusted against his erection. Damn, it felt good. “Yeah, he is happy to be awake.”

“Are you talking to your dick again?”

“Mmmm…” Poe opened one eye and smiled at him. “No, but he wants to talk to your ass.”

“Poe!”

“Oh, kriffing hells! Ben!” And the omega got up immediately, they had move bad and Poe’s wound was now open again, bleeding out while the omega tried to contain it. “Oh kriff, kriff, kriff. Why does it hurt so much? It burns!”

“The poison!” Ben said, and there was Enid and Moné entering the room in hurry, asking how to help, what to do. “Go for doctor Kalonia, now!” Moné flied the room and Phasma entered, Ben moved quickly to hand another bacta parch and Poe went still, knowing better than to do a scene. He was a kriffing adult and the motherkriffing King. “I’m so sorry, my King. I should have been careful.”

“You were, honey, I just wanted to have you near me. Oh, shit. Maker, take off my arm!”

Doctor Kalonia entered the room and checked the wound again, nothing has happened, it had just re-opened and bleed. It will burn for the next hour or two, but he was fine. Where the poison has burned will heal and they could remove the mark with a small operation once it healed completely. Ben sighed, sitting again on the couch he spend the whole night, watching as Poe heard explanations about his condition and how he could and how he could not move his arm and his entire upper body until two or three days more. Enid and Moné asked if he was hungry, it was past lunch time and the sun would be filtering if it wasn’t for the way Ben has nested so much around his alpha, the curtains were closed, with big cushions from his uncle’s chambers blocking the little frames were light entered and interrupted his alpha’s sleep. Everyone had let him costume the room as he wanted, and he had let his instincts work it hard. It not only would help Poe to heal, but he would be calm and it would make Ben feel useful and safe too. But now, with all the people gone, Phasma carrying the sheets stained with blood, hearing her wife talking about food, Poe heard those sighs again and when he looked at Ben, the omega was crying. Biting his nail, crying almost without a sound but his little sighs and his nose all red, it was like a punch in the gut and Poe wanted to run to him, but his arm just hurt so damn kriffing much.

“Babe?” He murmured, Ben opened his eyes and looked at him with need. “Come here, beloved. Calm down, I’m fine…”

The omega run into his arms, this time crawling over the bedsheets to get to the other side so he would not touch his injury. Poe smiled, kissing his hair and covering him with one arm, cuddling him the better he could and Ben cuddle back, face over his chest, and heat announcing its coming with how sensitive he was to anything and everything at the moment. Poe smiled remembering Ben’s journey to be here with him like this, he had been lucky enough to actually live and see how his mate truly fell in love with him, how he felt safer and loved with the passing months, how much he wanted and then have. Poe had felt Ben falling in love with him like no one else could.

“I change my mind.” Ben said, a soft murmur over the little curly hairs of his chest. “We can go to Yavin IV any time you want…”

Poe laughed, kissing his hair and making him look up. ‘ _I_ _mean_ _it’_ , he heard on his mind and Poe nodded. “I know you do, baby. And just so you know… I wasn’t angry for that. For anything that happened that morning, I know how you get… on days like these.”

“I hate the pre-heat…” He murmured and Poe laughed.

******

Wedge and Mara Antilles had died almost ten years ago, it will be so in two months. She was only five. Such tragedy, the Alidi Theater Tragedy, was known among the whole galaxy and every system had their version of the fatal day. Kylo always wondered if anyone out of the family and Naboo knew the real thing: an attempt to kill his uncle Luke, who was the King at the time. That he was there in the explosion too. And that the ‘never found the princess’ body’ thing was a lie. Luke had always liked to think her alive, somewhere without memories maybe, with a happy life, being loved and cared of as she was back home. Kylo on his hand, he couldn’t be that hopeful. He had held Mara’s little hand while walking down the stairs of the Alidi Theater, he had heard her screams in the echo of the explosion and seen her crying at his side because he was bleeding and no one was near them to help, and then, the other explosion. The one that killed her, that burned her. It was a horrible death, and the conclusion had been that she was consumed like everything else the fire touched that day, since she was so little. Uncle Wedge hadn’t been so lucky, his entire body was burn and things melted on the remains of his flesh and bones. He hadn’t seen it since he was on bed, but Luke had. And he was never, ever, the same.

Kylo missed Mara. She had been his only distraction when he was sent to Luke. His friend, his little confident. Without her, not only the pain of losing her in that way darkened his life but also, being so alone did it even more. After her death, he concentrated more on being suitable for Naboo’s necessities and that’s when his relationship with Chancellor Snoke grow closer. Kylo already saw him a father figure, since Han Solo had left when he was a kid and his mother, kind and wonderful, always warm and lovely to him, had always been still a distant mother. Now an adult, he understood their positions and why it happened this way. His father was a smuggler, he couldn’t just stay in one planet, wear fancy clothes he didn’t like and pretend he wasn’t more comfortable sleeping on a ship and talking wookiee than having to hear everyone’s problems for hours. While his mother, beautiful Leia Organa Skywalker, she was… she was. Strong and brilliant, he was a lot like her. Her godparents couldn’t have a child and she was called to rule Alderaan when Breha Organa died; his grandmother, Padmé, always referred to the Organas as her family and Kylo remembered growing up calling them all grandpa and grandma, and grandaunts. She had other responsibilities and was too focused in other things. They loved him, but sometimes, love is not enough.

“Nephew!” Luke called, Kylo looked up his data pat and smiled at him. “Nephew, I thought you were with your husband.”

“Doctor Kalonia told me to have some fresh air, then I remembered I left everything behind when all this happened.” He answered, inviting his uncle to sit. “Something wrong?”

“Absolutely. Just wanted to see how where you doing, Poe is asleep.”

“I know, I let him like that. And he sleeps like rock.” He answered, a tender smile on his lips. “I’m doing okay, too. I’m still… a little shocked with all that has happened, but I’m fine.”

Luke nodded. “We… we know who the man is.”

Ah. That’s something he has wanted to hear. Kylo left the data pat at one side, lazing his fingers together, and looked right into his uncle’s eyes. Suddenly, both omegas were serious and the Force floated calm around them. What was next, in a way he expected it: the guy has been using a Resistance uniform, a movement that is supposed to not exist but they knew better. His family was that Resistance, and while they were okay with him not getting involved, he knew his mother suspected there was more to it, just like he suspected there was something his husband wasn’t telling him. Yet, Finn did not recognized the bastard, Luke either, and Leia much less. After showing strength, his uncle finally did him talk with the Force’s help and Kylo sighed. What was the difference between them and siths? That they moved their hand and talked calm to take what they wanted? It was an insult. Yet… it has given them vital information to find the person that had dare to put his mate’s safety in danger.

“First Order?” Kylo repeated, eyebrows meeting in the middle of his face. “What else did he said?”

“Nothing else just that he belongs to it and they will bring peace back to the galaxy and a powerful Empire.” Luke repeated in a mockery tone, Kylo smiled a little.

“Separatists…” Kylo said, Luke nodded. “Now we have a Resistance and a terrorist movement, great.” And he sighed. “But why they wanted to blame it to the Resistance?”

And Luke moved his head to one side, smiling. “Your opinion on them. Whoever they are, maybe they heard rumors… about you not wanting to be involved in any, so-“

“They make it look like the Resistance killed the politician who was neutral. Of course they would.” He mummed, then looked at his uncle with a blush. “I don’t mean it to sound li-“

“I know, I know!” Luke said almost laughing. “Nephew, I’m with you.” He was. Supporting the Resistance in Intel, but not wanting them to get into a use, never supporting the idea of war. “He also said the command came from… the senate.”

“What?”

“Yes… Whoever wants you death, knows you. And now they must be waiting for us to make a big deal of this conspiracy, say their names out load and also expose the Resistance by doing it.”

Kylo looked at him, trying to find something on his uncle’s face, then nodded. “They want that.” And the old omega nodded. “Of course, they didn’t wanted to kill one of us. That’s why-“

“It wasn’t a blaster or explosion and the pois-“

“The poison wasn’t quick enough.” The younger omega let go of a deep sigh, hands into fists now, white under the pressure of his anger. “Bastards…” He mummed, then looked at his uncle again. “It was nothing, a bounty hunter wanting to make a point.” Luke nodded, listening to him. “Because of Poe’s titles as a war hero, that kind of stuff. Is going to be… condemned to death?”

“He is from Naboo, son. We don’t decide that, the council does.”

“Attempting the King’s life is a death sentence.” Luke nodded again and both went silence, the Force would be disturbed then. “Alright, so be it.” And he stood, needing air after the news but Luke stopped him on his mind, ‘ _stay’_. “What is it?”

“There’s something more…”

And the younger omega sat again, eyes fixed on Luke’s. “What?”

“I have seen that man before, nephew.” His uncle was nervous. He was never like this, never. “In several of… your friends Snoke’s dinner parties when he comes visit. You have talked to him, he is always with… That redhead alpha. He is one of them.”

There wasn’t an answer or even an expression on the Omega King’s face, just his silence to confirm his pain. Luke tried to touch his mind, give him some strength but when his nephew’s eyes looked down and the windows broke around them, Luke knew this was it, this was the moment he has been delaying since he realized Snoke’s intentions with his nephew. He has been a fool, too deep into his own pain to put real attention to his nephew’s own. And this betrayal? It was just the beginning of the train to come. Slowly, Luke stood and walked to Be- Kylo, putting one hand on the man’s shoulder and the other on his head, his nephew supporting it on his own palm, pretending not to cry. After seconds, Kylo melted into his embrace, letting his uncle hug him a little, while the palace service entered the room, preoccupied with the sound, then with the King’s state. In silence, everyone got out and when Phasma and Finn appeared on the doorway, Luke waved his hand, asking to be alone and Finn walked downstairs, Luke could feel his preoccupation all over the second floor, searching for Poe. This was going to be difficult.

******

After his friend explained the sound downstairs, Poe sat again on the bed and decided to behave. Doctor Kalonia was still glaring at him, what with not wanting to rest and stay where he needed to in order to heal just right. There wasn’t a wound anymore, and they could take out the mark once the poison stopped weakening him, so it was fine. Now, he just needed to rest and that was it, he could go do his thing tomorrow, not now, that’s what the woman told him and Poe sighed, waiting for her to leave so he could truly talk to his friend. The man nodded in his direction and then sat at his side near the bed, a confidential tone between them.

“My guess is that he knows now.” Finn finished his explanation and Poe looked at some point between him and the window, nodding. “He didn’t look so good, you know? Pissed. But… sad, too. I guess. I didn’t see his face, but Luke was- Lord Skywalker was hugging him, so…”

“Yeah.” He answered at least, nodding at Finn again. “Yeah, he… he must be feeling really bad, that man is the most close he has to a father. How sick is that?” He sighed again, thinking about what was next. “He is having too much stress, I can’t leave now.” And it was Finn’s turn to nod. “Would you go? If this Tekka man truly has information about this First Order, we can’t just ignore it. So…”

“I’ll go, Poe.” He said, firm. “Take your rest, I don’t think the Queen wants you out bed either, and your husband? Not in a million years.” He smiled.

“Yeah.” The Alpha King laughed, “It’s starting to be difficult to lie to him. I don’t like doing it either, so… Maybe it’s time.”

The beta looked at him with understanding shining on his brown eyes, his hand over Poe’s leg, support. “Maybe.” He agreed. “But I still think it can wait, not now… not today, at least.” Finn said, getting up when they heard Ben’s maids talking in the distance, the King was coming. “I’ll go see the Queen and for that info, then I’ll see you again.”

Poe smiled, closing his eyes and nodding. “You are going places, Finn.”

“What are you talking about? I’m already on places.” He answered, a smile on his face when the maids entered the room with the Captain, leaving water and other supplies in place. “Rest, my friend. I’ll see you.”

“I’ll see you soon, man. Take BB-8 with you.”

“What?”

“You heard me, tell Testor is on my command. He’ll keep you safe.” And Finn would have given him shit if the girls weren’t moving around them, so he only nodded. “Besides, if my suspicions are correct, I’m not leaving this room soon, so BB-8 can be okay with you…”

“Force…” The beta mummed, Enid was laughing in the bathroom while leaving scents and soaps there. “Alright, I’ll take with me your child.”

“That’s my brother. I’ll see you soon.”

“Get well, your highness.”

As the beta left, Ben entered the room and both nodded in their directions, Finn doing a little and respectful reverence and Ben trying not to look as distracted as he was. Poe smiled, looking at him perceiving that smell so his, and noticing there wasn’t any sights of heat on him, just his stressed self walking to one side to the other, as if thinking about something Poe wasn’t aware of.

“Finn?” He said in a strong voice, not demanding, but truly asking and Poe lifted both eyebrows. “Finn?” He said again, walking to the door so he would be heard, but the beta appeared there just as surprised as Poe felt. “I’m sorry, I know you have to be going, is just…”

“Yes, your highness?” He said, firm again, ready to do whatever the young king asked for.

“I…” He stopped there, eyes on the ground, thinking about his own words and Enid peep her head from the bathroom, mimicking Poe in seeing the scene with surprised eyes. “I wish you well, that’s it.” He said. “I apologize for… for not taking in mind what have you said about my mentor, I was imprudent and childish.”

“Not your fault, your highness, I-“

One hand up, and Finn shut, Ben smiled a little. “I was childish, and I’m sorry. Go.”

Finn nodded. “No need to apologize, your highness. Thank you.”

“Finn,” He said, walking to his alpha’s bed again, “I’m sorry. You are a good man, and my husband’s friend. You have served him good, and I appreciate that. Thank you.” The beta smiled at him, he seemed as if he wanted to laugh. “Go, and may the Force be with you.”

“Thank you, your highness. Goodbye.”

A nod, and the beta was gone. Enid and the girls were smiling, probably not as bright as Poe, opening his arms to take his husband in them. And the king looked at them with a glare that said enough, but there were laughs and a blush on Ben’s cheeks and Poe kissed them both, then his lips, softly and happy, like if a big weight was now gone. And maybe it was, maybe this was something genuinely good, having Ben not wanting to be rude to Finn for no reason, for _that_ man. The alpha knew well what had caused this change but it was something that would had happened before if he had have the way to show him, prove him, Snoke was not who he said he was. The man was slowly following Palpatine’s path and he wanted to use the young King, for what, Maker knows, but not today, he was not using anyone today. Ben stayed on his arms for a long time until the maids left the room and Phasma said she will be near them if they needed something. Again, there was no smell indicating heat, but Ben was craving his touch like if in and Poe was more than happy to give, as always.

“I’m sorry about this, about this mess. You don’t deserve it.”

“What?” Ben said, looking at him while taking off his black tunic. “Are you….? Are you saying sorry for that? Really? You hate Snoke!”

“I do!” He said, trying not to laugh. “But I know what it means to you, I know… it must hurt.”

“You should be happy I know the truth now, or something like that… I still want to talk to him.” Poe nodded, that was going to be fun. “But for what I know right away, you and my mother were right all this time.”

Poe shook his head, eyes so sincere. “This doesn’t make me happy at all, I hate that you are going through this and I hate that man managed to lie to you.”

Ben stopped, that sad love on his eyes again, and walked to the bed, sitting in front of him, taking his face with one hand on his cheek and then, smiled. “You are too good for me, Poe. It hurts, but I’m… mostly angry. With myself, in a way. A part of me always knew, I just--- Wasn’t one to listen.”

“It’s not your fault…”

“It’s not yours either.” The omega answered and kissed his lips softly. “But now so many things makes sense… like him wanting to be my legal tutor when I was a child, so he will appear as the one making decisions. Maker bless my uncle for making me realize that could make me less present in the council. Naboo’s council hates me already--“ Poe shook his head again, and Ben smiled. “They do. You know that. You told me that.”

“I was being an asshole, I was angry you accepted Hux’s advantages at the time, I was… jealous and stupid. You know that.”

“Yeah…” And there were fingers caressing his hair and face, Ben laid careful over him, Poe started to dispose of the buttons on his long shirt. “They do hate me, Poe…” He murmured. And yes, they did, but Poe would fight them all if necessary. “And now that I can get... Now that I can’t give Naboo a son, it’s worse. I’m not Mara. I’m not Luke’s son, and they think there should be another person in the throne since I’m not the King’s blood. They think it would be better.”

“And they are wrong.” He fight back, Ben smiled lifting his body to let him take the shirt away. “You are still his blood, they are just being idiots. Politics… I don’t get them that much, but I know where they are going with this. They want someone they can control, but while they are trying to find a way to get you out, remember your people loves _you_ , and they support _you_. You may not be Mara, _but_ you are _their_ King and _Naboo loves you_. The council it’s not Naboo.” He sighed. “Just a bunch of bitter alphas.”

There, the omega laughed and Poe took that as a victory for him. This was fine, he thought. Mostly because he never thought it was possible. His intentions has been nasty at first, even knowing the omega wanted him for convenience, and he never felt good courting him for the same reasons. And when Leia Organa told him it was good, she never told him _he is a delight, you are going to fall in love with him and you will feel like if life hates you because he will not love you back, he will look at you as a accomplice for his doings, more like a friend than like a husband, and to mate will be mechanical for him and sad for you, no matter this is what you want the most_. And the day Ben had looked into his eyes, _‘You_ **have** _feelings for_ me’, leaving his lips and a hint of hope were gracing his words, Poe knew maybe he wasn’t as lost, maybe there was something truly good awaiting for him. Ben wasn’t one to say his feeling, let alone say _sorry_ or ask for approval even when he needed it, so Poe had just nodded, like he was nodding right now when the omega asked if it was okay to do this while he was still in bed. His arm was not in pain right now, he had better plans on mind.

“I want you…” The Omega King said at some point, and it sounded just as adoring as the first time it happened. Poe smiled over the skin of his neck, wet kisses leaving red marks that no one will see thanks to the high necks he used with those long tunics. Yet, _he_ _knew_ they were **there**. “I want you, please…”

“I can barely move, beloved.” Too late maybe, he could move his body for their proposes, but no way he could do much without the support of his arm unless Ben was willing to-

Ben smiled, looking at him with mischief in his eyes, hands working on Poe’s pants while his entire body got comfortable on top, and Poe smiled. Yeah, like that. “It’s okay, you lay there and…” Ben looked at him again, one hand inside the alpha’s pants, “enjoy the ride.”

Maybe he shouldn’t be laughing so hard, but there was something kind of filthy about doing this kind of stuff. Probably because while this was… normalized on his home planet, in Naboo for the King to do such things was scandalizing, or maybe it was just the general idea. Who doesn’t like proving different things while intimidating with their partner? And Ben was good at it, and at learning too, that part of their path had been interesting, to see him open up to new experiences and to see him liking his own bunch of preferences, then sharing it with him. Poe lazed their fingers together when Ben called for his hands with his, taking support to move over him. For a second he wondered how they may look with Ben giving his back to an extra eye, maybe a mirror one day, just to satisfied his curiosity. The galaxies on his back covered in sweat always looked good, so maybe his hand over his omega’s back would be a traveler finding a new way back home, and he smiled at his King when their eyes found each other’s, a prominent smile on his omega’s red lips.

“You are so beautiful…” He sighed, and the younger man blushed. He could have his cock balls deep inside, but cajolery was what make him blush. “And so perfect…” He slamed hard into him, the omega moaned closing his eyes, free hand getting support at the bed, besides Poe’s head. Ben moved then, slowly getting into a position were Poe could hit that spot inside him, soon gaining rhythm and going faster, moans filling the room with the chorus of the bedframe hitting the wall. Maker, if his Ben was gorgeous, the alpha smiled caressing his belly with his free hand as if he could feel where he was supposed to be inside him. “Touch yourself?” He said.

Ben shook his head, his insides wet and warm, trapping him in with knowing happiness, his knot was popping and Poe wanted him to finish first, but- “I want it this way… I want to- to- aaahh…” He moaned, Poe smiled getting into a sitting position, hugging his waist with his injured arm, taking their knotted fingers between their chests, “I want to come on your knot…”

The alpha nodded before kissing him, going faster as Ben’s hips moved until his heavy breath stopped for a few seconds and his mouth searched for their bond mark to bit again, fitting into the scared mark and making the younger King scream in pleasure, his alpha filling him with his own pleasure and locking them together with his knot, it was enough to send him into oblivion and he did a mess of their abdomens and chests, laughing sweetly while feeling Poe’s lips peppering the skin of his shoulder and neck. He loved this, the bliss of their love making and the belonging feeling. For a long time he though he didn’t have a real place for him, not with his uncle not back home where he felt rejected by both his parents. And while now he understood their kind of love, and why he was sent to Luke, and now how Snoke has took advantage of those feelings, he did truly feel at home when he was with his husband, one way or another. Ben looked at him, at those caring eyes, and kissed him softly, sloppy, his entire body all lose limbs and lazy breath of happiness.

“Aren’t you amazing, beloved?” Poe said, returning to lay in the matters with Ben cuddling on his chest, knowing he will have to move at Poe’s left so his arm will be good and they could look at each other’s eyes.

“Bootlicker.” He answered and Poe smiled, missing him while his omega took place at his side, carful moving so he would not tug at his knot and end this in tragedy. “You only say that because I give you sex when you are disabled from work.”

And Poe laughed.

******

Once Poe could get on his feet, Kylo knew the days coming were going to be a nightmare. He didn’t wanted to rush things when it came to talking to his mentor, mostly because he didn’t want the man to suspect something so when the Chancellor communicated with him to ask about his husband’s wellbeing, he make sure Poe was in the room with him so Snoke would see him and also tried his best to show a strong face while talking about the person behind the attack. Snoke has, obviously, talk about surprise about who the attacker was and asked if there was something he could do. “Nothing, you have done enough”, was Ben’s answer and Poe couldn’t hide his proud grin, even as the Chancellor looked at him for more seconds than usual, “Then goodbye, dear” he said and Kylo nodded, not saying anything. And when the image of the old thing disappeared, Kylo let go a long sigh and there was a kiss waiting for him, so he smiled softly. He had Poe’s support.

Seeing him on his desk, working on stupid paperwork for legal stuff he has hated since day one when they got married was, somehow, reliving for the younger King. His alpha was alive and good, walking now, hating his work, things were good. So he smiled and concentrated on his own work, their desks one in front of the other on opposed sides of the same long room, the sun getting in at the middle thanks of the great window with its open curtains, filling of light their office.

“My lord?” He heard Phasma’s voice and then nodded on her direction when he saw her standing at the door. “May I speak to both of you?” They looked at each other first, Poe’s frown concerned already and Kylo nodded while the alpha stood and walked towards him, the alpha captain did a little reverence to both of them, then looked up. “We have an inform from your mother, King Ren. She said… she said to not despair, but Finn has disappeared.” Kylo swallowed hard, instantly searching for Poe’s hand and his alpha was cold, tense. “There were no details, but it seems… King Dameron send him to see someone, and while he did talked with Lor San Tekka, he was taken. Don’t know who. Tekka is dead.”

Poe was quit, not truly holding Kylo’s hand, just staring lose at Phasma, so the younger man talked. “The… unit. BB-8, the droid was with him?”

“Yes. Also disappeared, their ship was destroyed.”

“Kriff.” Poe said, both hands on his face now and he was walking away, so Kylo stood.

“Thank you, Captain. I’ll ca-“

“I have to go.” Poe started, walking towards the door and Kylo opened his eyes like plates. “My ship, Captain. Tell Pav-“

“Where?” Kylo interrupted, and Phasma walked away a couple of steps, knowing what was coming. “Just a few days ago someone tried to kill you, you are not going anywhere.”

“Honey,” he started and he shouldn’t have said that, Kylo’s eyes spited fire, “his my friend, my brother and I have to go, I-“

“Where?” He insisted.

Shit. “To your mother.” He said after a little pause. “To talk to her, if she is the one saying the news, she must know something, so…”

“No.” He said, then looked at Phasma. “You can go, Captain. If we need something else, I’ll call you in.” The woman nodded and then left, closing the door even when it was opened when she get in. “No, you are not going anywhere. I’m not stupid!”

“What are you even talking about?” Poe said, trying hard to maintain his voice as soft as possible, his assignation wasn’t going to put this worse. “I just want to talk to your mother, Ben.”

“You are not!” He said, looking at him. “You can do that on a holo, I know you are not going to Alderaan.”

“Ben, for Force sake…”

“You are not going anywhere.”

He opened the door, needing to be anywhere but there, a part of him didn’t want to fight Poe. If the man started fighting back, he knew he will give up at the end, assignations apart. But the alpha followed, taking him by one arm and making the omega look at him, their height difference made them look disproportioned but Kylo knew better than to underestimate his mate.

“Ben, this is not the time for this. I need to go, please don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Baby…” He said, both hands on the omega’s face. “I don’t want to fight with you. Finn is my friend, he has saved my ass more times that I can count, and I have to do something about this. I know you don’t like it, but-“

“There is something you are not telling me.” The omega answered, calmer now. “What is it? Just tell me, so I can understand.”

But there was only silence. “I can’t. Not right now.”

“Poe…” And the alpha knew better, anger was creeping into his omega’s eyes and he swallowed, waiting for the scream to come. “You are not going anywhere.”

“Ben-“

“What is it? What is it so important you have to leave me and go for another man!?” He said, and then the palace went silence, probably everyone heard that. “Stop laying to me! If you can’t trust me like you trust him, then why I am calling you _husband_?”

“Ben!” There it was, _that_ tone he didn’t wanted to use.

“Oh, no, you are not using that against me!” And Poe agreed, using assignations over each other wasn’t fair, but he couldn’t help it. He was starting to get angry, too. “I know you are laying to me, I have known it since the day I met you! So don’t try play this nice to me, commander!” Ah, that title. Poe stood there, jaw clenching and smell raising with the hot feeling on his guts. “If you leave the planet today, you are not welcome ever again.”

“WHAT?” Kylo’s shoulders tensed and he make himself smaller out of instinct. _Control, Poe, control_. Poe opened and closed his fists at his sides, trying hard not to give up into instincts. “I send Finn to Jakku because Tekka was supposed to have information about this people who tried to kill **you**!”

“And why do you want to know that!? Why you didn’t tell anyone else? Me, for example?”

“Finn is the person I trust the most-!” Well, fuck.

“Oh!” And he was pointing at him. “Really? So much you didn’t say anything to me or anyone else, like some kind of secret mission.” He said, both stayed in silence and then Kylo started to walk towards the kitchen again. “To whoever you were wanting to give that information, they should have send their own man. Unless that was you, commander.” He said, and Poe sighed deeply. “I don’t want you on my room tonight. Good afternoon.”

******

Was he dreaming? There was no air around or memory of what was he doing before this, before having his mate on his arms and Poe was supposed to be sleeping in their office, not here on their bed, not here hugging his omega with all he is. Poe smiled at him when the younger man tensed, he knew that expression so well by now, so this time, in his dream, he kissed his forehead. He shouldn’t be surprised at his own desperation to be near his mate, so the Ben on his dream hugged him too, “It’s alright”, he said.

“Maybe.” The Ben on his dreams said and Poe nodded, that was it and he needed to talk to Ben right now. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, I know I was wrong, is just—“

“It’s okay, baby…”

“Yes, yes, I know. But master, please understand, I…”

Oh. That’s not a dream. Poe looked at the person on his dream, and it started to disappear slowly until his eyes were open and trying to get used to the lack of light in the room. There, standing near a corner, his husband talked alone and Poe sighed, knowing he needed to stay quiet until Ben looked at him, so he only stared: he was using one of those blue pajamas he loved, _‘It’ fresh!’_ , he had explained one day with a big grin on his face and Poe sighed, looking at the pants and following its lead to the ground where he stood. Ben stopped talking then, and Poe looked up.

“Who’s in the room, beloved?” He said slowly.

Ben didn’t look at him. “Master Kenobi,” he turn around just a little, “my love.”

Poe smiled at that, sitting comfortable in the couch he had camped for the night. He watched as his husband talked to the Force ghost he couldn’t see, they seemed to be discussion about—Finn… And Snoke, and their fight of that morning. He saw the omega did a little reverence and Poe knew he was done, the man looked at him and Poe stopped breathing. Those eyes…

“Why are you sleeping here? You could have took one of the visitor’s room, you know?” Ben said, walking to the window near him.

“I…” He started, then sighed. “I don’t like those beds. I like here better.” _It smells like you_ , was what he wanted to say. _This is where you leave your cape or tunic every day when you are in the office_. Ben looked at him and nodded. “Come here?” He asked, opening his arms to him but the omega didn’t move, only looked at him. “Please…?”

He hated this, to fight with him and when Ben didn’t let him be near, touch him. It was all kind of hells, he just—wanted this over. But Ben didn’t move for a long time, Poe took his arms back, knowing there was no way to get him, then Ben walked towards him and lifted his hand to him, Poe took it almost too fast.

“I’m not angry at you.” Ben admitted, and Poe knew it already but to hear it felt somehow good. “It’s just…”

“I’m sorry, I—“

Ben moved his head to one side, “Let me finish?” and Poe nodded, smiling a little. “I’m sad,” Poe almost talked again, so Ben squeezed his hand a little, “I just wanted you to tell me the truth. And I’m sorry I said those things and threaten you with that. You can go to wherever you want, Poe.”

“Thank…”

“But-“

“… you.”

“… I know you are not going to Alderaan. I also know my mother is not there. I’m not stupid.” He said and Poe stood, this wasn’t sounding good at all. “I know you are part of the Resistance. I have known it since before we got married. I always knew. That’s why my mother wanted you married with me, so you could convince me.”

“Ben!”

“It’s okay.” He said and his hand left Poe’s to now caress his cheek. “You are a soldier, and a good person. It was only obvious. And I get it, what you are trying to do is the right thing. But…” With the long pause, Poe’s heart almost left his chest and his eyes couldn’t stop looking into that face, Ben’s eyes searching for something on Poe’s. “They did this to you…” the scar on his face, “and the one here,” he touched the place where a scar stand on his side, “and this one here.” His back. Poe nodded. “Poe…”

“Yes?”

“Would you have told me?”

He wanted to say yes, but maybe it was time to stop laying. “No.” He said, and Ben’s shoulder relaxed notoriously, his lips took him by surprised but the alpha accepted them as tender as he could, missing him the moment Ben stopped. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. But the more I thought about it, the more it scared me. I wouldn’t have known what to do if you had left me or hated me, I—“

“I feel betrayed, Poe.” A punch of the guts. “From all people, this is _you_. My mother I can get it, she has live her whole life in war, she almost needs it to feel alive. Even my uncle, but he told me, Poe. Luke told me he was helping, he didn’t shut it up and thought I would not realize… But this is **_you_**. You are my husband. And I love you. Why would you think I wouldn’t appreciate your honesty?” A punch in the balls. Poe put his lips on a line, there was nothing he could say. “So… that’s why I asked you to sleep anywhere else but our room.” He said, then sighed. “I miss you… I don’t like how cold it is, so… please, let’s sleep?”

Nodding, the alpha smiled a sad one to his omega and then kissed him quickly, Ben smiled just a little and then walked slowly to the door, waiting for Poe to walk by his side. All hallways were in silence, cold in the middle of the night and there was four five of lies fighting on Poe’s tongue, he wanted to tell him everything he hasn’t told him just yet so nothing will be a secret between them. He always hated being dishonest to Ben, always; and this was something he didn’t wanted for them, he was still scared hell for Finn, he was worried, and now he had this: Ben, feeling betrayed _by_ _him_ , sad because of it, not wanting to sleep with him because of it. Too much, _too_ damn _much._

******

As the morning got by, Enid and Phasma tried not to think a lot about why their master was like… _this_.

“Do me a favor, Loli…” He started, showing the bowl with ice cream to the kitchen charge, “put more in this thing. And put another chocolate roll on it, please.”

“Yes, my King.” She answered and Enid arched an eyebrow.

It was not the heat. He would be a mess by now if it, besides there was no smell or blushing faces, or the Alpha King following around like a puppy, wanting to put his nose on his neck every time he could. He was just angry, eating. It could be his constant stressed state after the fight he had with the Alpha King. Everyone in the palace knew about it the moment it happened, that the older man didn’t sleep in their chambers the first night and that he had been sleeping in the couch of their room during three more by now. Whatever it was, it was driving the younger king crazy. And Phasma wasn’t sure if chicken with marmalade will make something good for his stomach, or if it was normal that he was staying in the kitchen while his husband talked his soul out with lots of people trying to find his best man, but her master’s combination were starting to be… to be-

“My King.” She started and he looked at her. “I know it is not of my concern, but… Shouldn’t be you on your heat already?”

He swallowed the chicken and marmalade he had just put into his mouth, and nodded. “Yeah, but it seems it got delayed. My guess? The stress of the attack.”

“Sure…” Enid said now, one look to her wife then to the King. “Why are you eating beans, cheese and Nutella over a sausage?”

“You want some?” The King answered, showing her the weird convination. The vanilla ice cream with its chocolate roll was left at his side and he smiled, grabbing the bowl again. “I’m nervous! And I’m angry! And I’m also hungry! And if when I’m nervous I eat, imagine when I’m both, hungry and nervous, and I tend to eat even more if I’m angry, so…”

“Yeah, but why the weird looking stuff with the weird smelling ones?”

The Omega King looked at her while slowly chewing the sausage with its stuff, then he realized some of the kitchen maids and some butlers were also looking at him in awe, Phasma smiled at him when he asked with wide open eyes if it was _that_ weird. She nodded, then looked at Enid and the man followed her eyes to find the small blond humanoid caressing her belly with a big smile. Oh. OH. Could it be? COULD IT----

“No.” He said, surprising himself and the girls. Everyone went to their works after feeling the change in the room. “No. Not now, no… Oh no.”

“Kylo?” Enid said. She would never call him by his name if it wasn’t something serious.

“Oh, Force, no---“

“My Lord!” Phasma exclaimed when the king went to his feet abruptly.

“I need to be alone.” He said out load, both women looked at him. “Don’t tell anyone about this. Anyone. Not Luke. Not my mother. Not Poe. Definitely NOT Poe. Okay?” Both nodded. “Same for you all!” He said to the others and everyone nodded.

He walked outside, then came back for his bowl of ice cream and chocolate roll, Enid laughed on Phasma’s chest after the king left and couldn’t stop walking. A part of him was thinking too fast and loud, Luke could heard him in any time at any distance if he didn’t stop. His grandparent’s grave. There, there he could think. No Force works in there. The omega swallowed the knot on his throat as he passed window after window until he could find the door to the gardens, so much was his distraction that he didn’t notice the alpha running towards him with a big smile, and when Poe’s arms took him by the waist in surprise, the Omega King dropped the bowl and Poe’s smile disappeared at his so scared expression.

“Poe—“

“Beloved.” He said, they could heard steps towards them, probably someone to clean their mess. “I’m sorry, are you okay? I didn’t see the bowl, I’m so sorry.”

The younger man stared at him in awe, eyes searching for something on his face, then smiled a little forced. “It’s okay. I was distracted.”

“Are you alright?”

He nodded. “I just… wanted to be alone.”

“Oh.” And his arms slowly let him go, the omega bite the inside of his cheek at the feeling of lose on his belly when it happened. “Sure, babe. I just wanted to give you so—“

“Poe?”

He was smelling him, his alpha was smelling him and his heart raised on his chest. Kriff. Kriff, kriff, kriffing sith hells, this wasn’t happening, this-- “You smell weird. Where were you?”

“In the kitchen.” He said, maybe too defensive. Kriff. “With Enid and Phasma, we were having ice cream.”

“In the kitchen?” The alpha answered, his shoulders were tense and the way his jaw was clenching make him look stronger and bigger than the omega, so he stepped back. “You don’t smell like the kitchen. Why was the king in the kitchen?”

“What are you trying to say?” At that, Poe looked away and shook his head. “You can ask them, commander.” There it was. “Excuse me.”

When he turned around, there was people cleaning the broken bowl and food on the floor and for a second, he wondered if that’s why Poe had stopped fighting him. From all things he could think, the younger king was actually hurt by the idea that his mate has thought something like _that_ about him, that he would search for someone else in the middle of their crisis. He missed him on his bed, even still seeing his face every morning on their couch, he missed his warm and his hands, and the way his five o’clock shadow leave burns on his shoulders and neck while spooning and kissing. But it was things like these that make him think maybe they would never share the bed again, maybe it was supposed to be like this since the first time, he shouldn’t have thought he could be happy marrying someone he didn’t love before the ceremony and was with him out of convenience...

That was unfair of him, he knew; Poe did have feelings for him. And he was hurting him just as much right now.

“Your father found Finn.” He heard Poe’s voice at his back, he was already on the garden and the alpha was standing at the door. “I’m going to meet them, then I will be seeing your mother.”

“Where was him?” The omega asked without looking.

“That First Order, they took him with BB-8. Someone inside help them get away.” A pause, and the Omega King looked back at his husband. “Whoever they are, they want to be noticed.”

They did, isn’t it? He nodded. “Okay.”

“Also…” Poe sighed, then looked at him. “Your friend Snoke calls for you, he wants to know how you are doing after the attack.” Of course he did, he just nodded again. “I…”

Silence, the younger man swallowed hard. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry.” He said, and then walked inside faster as he should. The Omega King blinked a couple of times before following. Better do that call and,

“Poe?” But the alpha didn’t stop. “Poe, I’m talking to you.” And he keep walking as far as he could from his mate, so he followed until they were on their office. Luke was there, and the omega opened his mouth to say something, then his uncle smiled at him and nodded, leaving them alone. Force sake… “What was that?” The younger man said when his uncle left them alone.

“What?” He said, that tone he never used with him echoing the entire room. By nature, the younger man would submit to it and say yes to whatever Poe said, so his husband never used it. His _alpha_ _voice_ was exclusive for battle, not their relationship. Never him. And now, here they were and the Omega King did his best to keep the eye contact.

“Why where you running away from me? I did nothing! If you can’t believe me that’s your problem, I was in the kitchen with my handmaidens!”

“I didn’t said I don’t believe you.” He didn’t need to raise his voice, it already sounded like a scream in any omega’s mind. “I say I was sorry. And I didn’t want to be with you at the moment, that’s all.”

“What?” He started, this was scaling too quickly.

“What? You are allowed to not let me sleep in our bed and spend the entire day as far as possible from me but I can’t want five seconds to myself?”

The omega opened his mouth, then closed it. “Get out then, this is my office.”

“This is my office, too.” And he walked to his desk, sitting and starting his data pat. The younger man didn’t need the Force to know he was just pretending.

He could keep the discussion if it wasn’t for the call he needed to do. When the holoscreen appeared and he searched for Snoke’s office com, his stomach started to dance on his belly and he wondered if his pup could feel that. If he was--- if he was truly there, that’s it. Was that what Poe had smelled? If it was, then the pup was ten weeks old and Force, this was not a good moment. He lay his hand on his belly thoughtlessly, his mentor’s face appeared on the screen and the younger king managed a forced smile, the man greeted the omega and his old eyes stopped on his belly.

“Everything alright?” He said, Poe looked up at where his husband talked to the Chancellor.

“Yes, why?” And he took off his hand, he wasn’t prepared for something like that. “Do you need something, chancellor?”

“No, _my_ king,” The omega looked at Poe in that moment, his jaw was hard again and he sat, there was an uncomfortable feeling floating the room, “just wanted to know how you were doing after these hard weeks?”

“I’m fine.”

“Also, I heard your husband’s best man had an incident. Is it true?”

The younger king looked up at the screen again, then at Poe who had stopped typing on his data pat and now heard the conversation with a hand taking his head, tired. It was now or never.

“No, absolutely.” The omega answered. “Where have you heard that?”

“Oh, only a wis-“

“Maybe one of those man you sit at my table told you something like that?” He said, Poe sat with his back straightened in that moment. “Like the one who tried to kill me and almost killed my husband?”

“What are you talking about, my dear? I would never befriend a bounty hunter-“

“I know who shot **_my_** King!” Poe smiled, the Omega King tried to ignore it the best he could, his stomach was a disaster and he wanted to throw up. “I have seen him eat my food at your side when you visit!”

“Kylo…”

“Do not call me that, Chancellor. That’s a name you put on me like some kind of pet.” And the omega swallowed visibly. His legs were shaking. “I realized this a while ago, but tried to ignore it for the years of friendship between us. You see me as a tool for your plans. And I’m not longer yours to control, understood?”

“Kylo!”

“Don’t call me that!” And he stood, his entire body was shaking, he could feel the food going up his throat. “You have crossed a line I can’t ignore. You almost killed my king! I’m not letting you get near me or him, or anyone under my realm again. Consider this our last conversation as friends, Chancellor Snoke. And as one I advise you, don’t search a war you can’t win.”

And the com went silent, then the image disappeared and the omega run into the fresher. Poe stood quickly, going inside to find his mate throwing up his entire morning in there; he kneeled and took his hair, caressing his back with one warm hand. This was going to have consequences… this was going to be difficult. With this, his mate has put himself as a glowing target, he had broken relationships with the senate with this too, and will remind like an hostile party while they couldn’t find a way to prove Snoke’s involve on this First Order group and the assassination attempt they suffered just a couple of weeks ago. He smiled when his husband looked at him, his breath broken and heavy, his cheeks red and mouth wet.

“Ben?” And **Ben** nodded, Poe smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”

“I just--- I just started a war, isn’t it? Oh, Maker…” Ben tried to stand, but his entire body felt like jelly so he let Poe hold him there, both sitting in the ground now. “What I’m going to do?”

“Fight, baby. We will fight together.”

******

So when Han called and asked to talk to his son, Poe didn’t expect Ben to go with him to meet them at Takodana, but the young king has took it personal to go see his father. Normally, he would try to avoid all kind of contact with the king of Alderaan and this was as unexpected as his petition of not being called Kylo again. ‘ _Ren is good’_ , he had said for the people close to him, but not Kylo now. Poe had never called him that since he learned his real name and the omega never put objection on him being called by his birth name as long as it was his alpha. It has made Poe feel special before he came to terms with his love for the younger man, after that, it has been an honor. Now, they were going to fly together, like when Poe convinced him to go to Yavin IV for the first time and meet his father and grandfather so many years ago. And even with all the crap Ben has been eating recently, he only wanted to kiss him all the time.

“What is that?” Poe asked with his arms around Ben’s waist.

“It’s a lemon ice lollipop with chili.” He answered, the thing on his mouth the second he said it and Poe smiled, forehead on his arm. “It’s good. You want some?”

“No, baby. I’m fine.” The alpha said, looking up at the sky to see their royal ship leaving. Decoy, Phasma and his own decoy, and Enid where there. Poe sighed and moved to grab his old helmet then looked at his husband. “Ready?”

A nod, and both where on Poe’s personal ship. It was smaller, black and done as he wished, Ben’s wedding gift Poe never knew how to thank. They were silent on board, things were starting to get better between them but Poe had just accepted it will truly be when Ben wanted it; at least they were sleeping together again and he did make love to him last night and then just this morning before leaving the bed for their travel. He smiled when he saw his husband eating cookies now, his reflection on the cockpit reminding Poe he wasn’t alone and there was still the mystery of why the younger king had wanted to come.

“Ask it, I can sense your curiosity like a thunder through my soul.”

Poe laughed, leaving the ship in autopilot. “Alright, alright… Why you wanted to come with me? I thought you… didn’t like this.”

“I don’t.” He answered, hand buried deep into the box, fishing for a specific cookie and Poe’s eyes concentrated on them. “But my father, he… asked me to come with you, and I couldn’t refuse.”

“Why?” His frown showed surprise and curiosity, Ben smiled at him a little and Poe crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean, you and your dad aren’t in the best terms…”

“Yeah,” Ben started, “but here is the thing: he said Finn and BB-8 were rescue by a girl trooper?”

“Yes, your mother told Luke and me that.”

“Han said he thinks that girl is… Mara.”

“What?” He broke the nest of his arms, eyes wide open. “Mara?” And Ben only nodded. So that’s why he was so cuddly last night. “Your dead cousin?”

“Yes, Poe. My dead cousin we never found the body of, that one.” He answered but there was no anger on his tone, he was as confused, surprised and skeptical as the alpha. “I know how it sounds, but… He send a holo,” and he was searching for his personal com, then a holopicture was shown and Poe lifted an eyebrow: a girl talking to Finn, it was only her profile and it was obviously taken without her noticing, “and she just--- she looks like my great grandmother, okay? And she is probably near Mara’s age, and I—“

“Baby?” His voice had broken, so Poe looked up. Ben’s hands were shaking. “Beloved?”

“She truly looks like her. And if there is a little possibility this Rey girl is Mara, then I-- need to see her. I need to know. She was taking my hand when it happened, and I didn’t—“

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“She was screaming and crying, and I couldn’t do anything, but if she is alive? If she is alive I can bring her home—But it also means so many things…”

“Ben?”

“Because if she was in that First Order, does that mean she was controlled? Brainwashed? My father says she doesn’t seem to know who she is, that she grow up as a trooper and _believes_ she has no one, that she is nobody. A stolen kid, those—“ His breathing was heavy, Poe had put his hands over his shoulders, trying to calm him with soft caress of his finger on his back first, then taking him so the omega won’t end in the ground. “Those bastards stole children and make them into soldiers, like trained animals and I was part of that!”

“No! Ben, for Force sake, what are you talking about? Hey! Look at me, baby…” Kriff. From all things Ben liked to take blame of, this was the craziest of them all. Always thinking about what he did wrong, how to charge the worst of the galaxy on his shoulders. So he hold him against his chest, height difference never an obstacle for him, Poe needed to make him understand it had nothing to do with him and they ended on the ground. “Is this because of how that bastard frog used you? That is not your fault, Ben. You felt alone and left behind by your family, he took advantage of your good heart and loneliness. You being friends with him doesn’t mean you had something to be with Mara’s disappearance and this…”

“I should have known—I should have known better, Poe. I always felt there was something odd with my mentor, but I never did a thing! I was weak and I let him control me, and what if she suffered? What if she was tortured? She was five years old, Poe, FIVE.”

“I know, I know…” He did. Kriffing hell if he did, the tragedy followed Ben everywhere and every time his little cousin was brought to conversation, the rest of the day wasn’t as good as it could. It has always been his personal job to find a way to calm Ben down when that happened. And this? THIS? Too much. “If this girl is your cousin, you are bringing her home, Ben. She is alive. You once told me the Force doesn’t do coincidences, so we meeting each other was its will. Remember?” Ben nodded after a little pause, he was sobbing softly, his nose red and his eyes all crystal. “This is no coincidence, babe. She being good enough to free Finn and BB-8, following them into Han, and him realizing it’s her and deciding to tell _you_ this, and not Luke, not your mother? It’s your chance, baby. That one thing you always wanted to change from that day, this is it.”

Ben seemed to think about it, probably trying to calm himself down, stop freaking out for something they weren’t sure. While the girl looked like Mara and could have her age, it was not going to be until they were face to face when he will find out if this girl was his cousin. Ben nodded, and Poe kissed his temple, arms thigh around him on the floor. The omega let himself be handle, back against his alpha’s chest and heart beating hard but slow, heavy inside him, too nervous and excited to think about something else but this. It has been crazy weeks. Poe was right, none of this was coincidence, _this_ needed to happen. Poe’s nose felt funny on his neck, he was sniffing him like when his heat took control of his body and Ben smiled, moving his head to one side so Poe would have more space to smell and to lick. But there was no kisses or teeth, no tongue and lips marking his skin, just Poe trying to find something, hands grabbing hard at Ben’s clothes over his sides and then, suddenly, firm and strong on his belly.

“Baby?”

Oh.

Ben moved on his arms, uncomfortable. Normally, Poe would get the hell away from him but right now, he couldn’t even think. “Baby?” He said again, and this time, Ben let his head fall back on his shoulder, seeing him from the corner of his eyes. “Are you…?” And the omega nodded. “You are pregnant?”

“I wasn’t sure.” He answered before Poe could even process his ow question, let alone the answer… The smell. His eating. The mood. Kriff. “I mean, it was starting to be obvious, but…”

The alpha bite his bottom lip, his arms trying to get as comfortable as he could. “You are nervous…”

“A little,” he laughed, “it’s just… I’ve been wanting this for a while and now it happens… and I’m afraid something bad will await for us. All this mess right now, I don’t want any of it to affect the pup or that it will bring something that could hurt him later, I—“

“Ben.” Poe said, lips kissing his neck and the omega smiled. “It’s going to be okay, baby. We’ll do it be okay.”

And the omega nodded, then sighed. “I can’t be part of the Resistance, my love. But…” He moved then, facing him, “I’m not going to ask you to give them up, I may not agree but I know what it means to you…

“Ben, look—“

“I don’t need to look anything.” He smiled, both hands on Poe’s face, caressing his cheeks and Poe smiled too. “Do as you wish, but come home after. I know it’s… the right thing. I know you and them are right. But I can risk a damn. If I support it, I can put the planet as a bigger target. Or myself. And right now? I’m not risking my ass to anything, if it was just me, so be it. But…” Poe nodded. “I’ll protect you… and your man as much as I can, yes?” the alpha nodded again, “But you have to come home. In one peace. No damages.”

“No damages?” He smiled.

“Not even a scratch.”

The alpha nodded, lips brushing Ben’s softly before the omega rounded his neck with his arms and deepened the kiss, a happy sigh between them and their pup’s heart now beating on his belly.

******

“Careful, babe…” Poe said as they walked up the stairs of the temple-like hostel.

Ben rolled his eyes. “I’m pregnant, not invalid. Besides, I just have ten weeks, come on.”

“I’m sorry…” The Alpha King said, cheeks pink. “It’s just… I don’t know. This is going to be fun.”

“Oh, I believe so.” He laughed, “I can’t wait for the real craves, so I can send you at two am for ice cream to the kitchen. Or for strawberries to the store.”

Poe laughed then, lazing their fingers together. “Nah, that’s gonna be Finn’s job. Why else would I be the king if not to have someone else do the house work for me? I’ll go to the kitchen, but the night excursions will be for my poor personal knight.”

The omega laughed, they walked together inside and the music filled Ben’s mind in an instant. He had felt his father’s presence since they landed, Maz’s was all over the place and Finn’s was as strong as ever. There was another one. Not quite like Mara’s but yet too similar, maybe weaker… but Mara’s all the same. His heart jumped on the tip of his tongue, he felt his eyes watering already, this girl was obviously his cousin and he thought her dead, he _saw_ her die, her screams and tears still so fresh on his memory and-

“Ben!”

The younger man looked up, his father waving his hand like when he was a kid and went for him to school. His cheeks turned red and Poe took his hand quickly. Han Solo could be… enthusiastic, when it came to see Ben. And Poe understood, he did. Han had been an absent parent for most part of Ben’s life and then felt regret when the boy was already living with his uncles and cousin. After Mara’s death, he stayed a year and a half with Ben. He had been the one taking care of both, Ben and Luke, after the accident. Ben’s burn on his side wasn’t as bad thanks to Han’s caring hands, and Poe appreciated the man in a way Ben could not understand due to his mixed feelings about his father. But, deep down, Poe knew, Ben _adored_ _him_. That’s why it hurt so much to not have him home, that’s why Ben tried to show himself as someone hard on the old man, so his weakness for both his parents would not be known.

So they walked faster to the private table were Han, Chewbacca and Finn sat, BB-8 rolled to them, beeping in excitement as his eye looked up to confirm it was Ben the man in the dark hood. Finn was the next one to say hi, hugging Poe in an affectionate embrace, not caring the Omega King was there, or the King of Alderaan either. Ben smiled at him, nodding in his direction when Finn did a little reverence and now, he was in front of his father. The man moved first for a handshake, but Chewie was faster and hugged Ben happy, they haven’t see each for a while. Odd enough, Ben saw his father more than his mother and soon, he was hugging the old man too. He felt Han’s warm arms on his back and for a second, his mind traveled to the day he was left in Naboo and his father told him he was sorry. For what, he never understood until, years later, he had wake up from the fire to find the man asleep at his bedside, one hand on his blaster and the other taking Ben’s.

“You look good, dad.”

“And you smell…” Han started, both hands on his son’s shoulder and eyes registering at the sight of him, seeing if he was complete, “different.” He said, eyes wide open and Ben’s face went dark red. “Dameron!”

Poe’s back felt cold and Finn laughed behind him. Han Solo wasn’t just a smuggler, he was also a General. And a King. And his omega’s alpha father. “Yes, sir!” The younger alpha answered almost immediately, there were eyes over them now and Ben moved to calm his dad down.

“Dad, you can kill him if you want after this, please?” Ben said, Poe tried to not laugh and Han nodded, shaking his hand and siting again with a big sigh. “Where… where is she?”

“Downstairs.” Answered Finn, Ben looked at him. “With this lady, Maz. She said she had something for Rey, so…”

“Does Finn knows?” Ben murmured to his dad, the man shook his head. “Oh. Alright, I—“

He looked up, shutting his mouth and searching for something on his mind. Poe sighed just like Han, both looked at the other. “Here it goes…”

“The Force stuff.” Finished Poe. Ben give them his middle finger and stood, walking towards the stairs. “Where are you going?”

“She’s… scared. Is trying to—“ and the girl run past them, to the door. “run away.” He finished and Poe nodded, knowing his mate was going after her. “I’ll be back in a second.”

“Ben!” And Poe throw something to him, a weapon. Ben looked at it for a few seconds, then at Poe. “Just in case…” His lightsaber. Ben nodded again and smiled, “Oh! Dad?” Han looked at him. “Don’t leave your grandchildren without a father? Please?”

“WHAT!?” Han said and Ben went running after the girl while Maz called him behind, but it was now or never.

His lightsaber was a gift from his mentor, sort of. At first, like his uncle before, he used the one blue saber that had belonged to his grandfather and one day, he should build his own. When the day came, Snoke appeared with a powerful kryber crystal that has made Luke jump in disapproval and he… he had used it out of spite, to go against his uncle and to please his mentor’s wishes. Stupid. The weapon was a kriffing disaster, just like his feelings during that time, just like these right now while running after his cousin, the one girl that was dead just a day ago. The material couldn’t maintain the energy of the red crystal and he needed to give it scape from other two openings, it looked terrible and it was heavy. Yes, its strike was powerful but he had to practice way too many months before he could wave it as he wished. Yet, it was part of his distinctive appearance.

“Mara!” He called, and the girl hide herself between rocks and whatnot. Well. There it goes civilized conversation. Ben sighed, walking between the hill and the rocks trying to project calm feelings to the girl, but he was… terrified. And excited. Also scared he would trip walking between the moss and dirt, and lose his baby, for Force sake.  “Mara! Please, I just want to talk to you!”

“My name is Rey!” She screamed back, finally looking at him: his face and then, his hand on his belly, and the other on the lightsaber and she pointed at him with her blaster. That was—that was her mother’s blaster. “Step back or I shot you!”

“I don’t know…” He started, not a good time to be funny but, “you are Stormtrooper…”

And she shot. Twice. Ben stopped the blaster shot with his lightsaber on, and she started to run again, fear radiating from her after seeing the bright red of his weapon. Ben decided to just walk, this was exhausting and he wasn’t risking anything with so much dirt at his feet and such a long cape he was wearing. He needed to be careful, dammit. But this girl, Mara, Rey, whatever, didn’t stop. She keep the shooting and the stupid game with him stopping her attacks with his saber and then, the force stood between them and he managed to freeze her facing him. Kriff. He didn’t wanted to come to this.

“Mara…” He started, one click and his saber was off, putting it on his vest as he walked to her with one hand up. “I’m going to release you, but please… don’t shot again. I just want to talk to you.”

She nodded slowly, and he let go of the grip. Rey looked at him with wide open eyes. “You are Ben?” His shoulders tensed, he only nodded. “You are pregnant!” Her affirmation came out as sweet, the surprise on her tone make him smile and her eyes were fixed on his still plane belly. “I’m so sorry I shot you!”

“It’s okay…” Ben lifted a hand again, this time there was no power but his wish to tell her real. “You were afraid, it’s normal…”

“I saw you in there…” And he stopped. “You were… young. And your face was white,” she moved her hands over her own frown, indicating the makeup he suspected she was talking about “with your lips red, and you said that it was okay… and then, something jus-just---“ _Blow up!,_ he heard on his mind.

“A memory, perhaps? I have it, too. It’s from… the day you got lost.”

“I’m not a princess!”

Ben laughed, fingers brushing his own lips and hand searching for the small head of his cousin, who was _alive_ , who was **_here_** right now. “You can be whatever you want now, just… please go home, maybe? See your dad? Maybe we can find a way to help you remember. You were so young when it happened…”

The girl rounded him with her arms, she was incredible tiny against him, but her smell was strong and her grip even stronger, delicate because she wanted to be, because she was soft and kind, and Ben hugged her back. Alpha. Part of him wanted her to be an omega, so he would abdicate. Never in his life since he went into Snoke’s wing has he wanted to do so, he always had bigger plans, ambitions. But right now, feeling the smell he though lost, and the Force surrounding the little life on his belly, he just wanted all his plans to be ruined. Or maybe some vacations. At this point, just have this all finally over was everything for him, and this felt like… closure.

He hugged Rey for a long time, until he felt hi alpha’s desperation for him to come back.

******

Rey has never seen an omega before. Alphas? Sure, she was one. Betas were the most familiar ones, since almost all troopers were of this assignation. While the officers and great ranks on the Order were alphas, omegas were the ones who waited for them to go home. She also knew about the Queen of Alderaan and her son, the Omega King of Naboo. Finn told her about him even more, about the Alpha King who was his friend, this handsome man who was piloting the ship on their way home as she and Ben talked, and that the omega could give her a job, a chance of re-doing her life after leaving the First Order. He wasn’t wrong, at the end.

“I’m… I don’t know if this is a good idea.” She said, just a few minutes away from Naboo. The Millennium Falcon following them right behind with Finn and Ben’s family. “I mean… what if it’s not me?”

“It’s you.” Ben said, the calm on his voice was comforting. “Believe me, it’s you. And your father will tell just as easy.” She looked at him, still worried. “He carried you on his belly for nine months, he feed you and clean you, teach you to walk and talk…” Rey smiled a little, like if with every word she could remember. “Besides, I call you Mara, but whoever give you the name ‘Rey’ wasn’t wrong. Your real name is Mara Rey Antilles Skywalker.” And he looked at her, a little smile on his lips. “The first of her name.”

She looked at him, she could feel tears filling her eyes. “I chose it myself…” She answered and his hand was on hers. “I thought it was a nice name… I heard it once, on… some kind of dream…”

“It is.” He answered, Poe looked at them through the glass of the cockpit and smiled at her when she noticed. “Those aren’t dreams, darling.” The omega said, “Force visions. You will get used to it, I can teach you its ways. Is not that hard once you accept it as part of you.” And she looked stressed again, so Ben sighed and smiled sweet. “It’s going to be fine, Rey. I mean, maybe uncle Luke kind of has a mini heart attack, but he will be fine. He is a strong man. And has suffered enough. You will make him the happiest man alive."

The younger alpha shook her head, Ben moved his to one side. “Just… a few hours ago It was only me, thinking there was no other name for me, or place to go. I thought I was like my comrades: a stolen kid who would never know her family, and now…” She looked at him. “I have a father who may have a mini heart attack when he sees me…” Ben smiled, he had the sweetest eyes she has ever seen. “An uncles! And they are all kings and queens…” Her eyes moved around his face and then stopped at his eyes, both holding the conversation there. “And I have cousins, too. A pregnant cousin! I’m going to be an aunt!” And he was smiling brighter now, she started to laugh while still crying. “I have never seen an omega before you!” Now she was looking at Poe, Naboo was in front of them, and he started to get everything ready for landing. “I’ve never seen a mated couple either! You two are the first ones… you smell alike.”

Poe nodded. “When you claim someone, they start smelling like you and you start smelling like them. You become equals.” She looked at him, some kind of fascination on her eyes. “Plus: he is pregnant, his smell will be stronger now and it will make mine even stronger.”

“Protection.” She concluded, and the male alpha smiled with a ‘yes’. Rey was still looking at him, so Poe leave the autopilot and looked at both Skywalker cousins. “Do you love him?”

The curiosity and sincere caring on her tone was tender, innocent somehow, but not naïve or with the intention of sounding exigent. Rey wanted to know and was genuinely interesting it, with all the new feelings of belonging she was experimenting right now, Poe smiled and nodded before looking at Ben’s eyes. “With all I am.”

“Really?” She said, and the ship announced their landing.

“Yes,” he said, “I have never loved like this in my life. And I didn’t thought it possible, even. But I guess you just know when you meet the person, then everything happens as the Force wants.”

Rey smiled, the way she did it, how her nose wrinkle and she showed her teeth was the exact same way Leia and Ben smiled, and Poe nodded. Looking at his husband, he found a light Ben lost years ago, and suddenly everything was in place, and Poe knew things were going to change, big time. And yet…

“He probably has felt your presence.” The Omega King said, holding his king’s hand with his cousin at his side, like in a dream of his. “I don’t know if it’s because you are aware of your identity and power now, or what else, but it has become stronger with the passing hours.” Ben explained, she only nodded, looking at them holding hands while walking into the palace. “Don’t be scare…” She looked at him, nodding, _‘Is that the Force? I can feel something… calling me…’_ , Ben smiled at her. “I feel it too.”

“Yeah.” She said, looking at the wide corridors opening around them and she smiled when she saw Finn near a big door that was opening. “I’m fine.”

And yet, he wasn’t scared, Poe realized; none of them were. The Alpha King put a hand around Ben’s waist, both stopping to let Rey walk towards the man standing at the door. She was holding their grandparent’s light saber, the thing that caused her visions of the past at Maz’s, and Luke was looking at her, and only her, with those cold iced eyes, now bright and warm like they did so many years ago. Poe’s lugs took air like if this was his last breathe and when Rey offered the saber to her father, the older omega broke crying and took the girls’ wrist instead, and she laughed, crying while the door started to close slowly and Poe realized it was Ben closing it.

_“Mara? Mara?”_

_“Yes, dad? It’s me…”_

_“Oh, my girl…”_

And the door was closed. Finn stood in front of it, smiling at Poe and the alpha looked at his omega, getting into this tip toes to kiss his nose. Ben laughed a little and took his hand again, both walking slowly away to give the family their own space.

“Come on, babe. We need to see dr. Kalonia, I want a full check on you and Shara.”

“Shara?”

“It’s going to be a girl, I’m sure of that.”

Ben only laughed. “Alright, then.”

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I know it was long, believe me I took off a lot of scenes and other situations, characters, lots of things (the smut was way too long and they I was like 'this doesn't even make sense, let's actually write a story' and well... I will probably publish the smut one day, too). Ben and Poe's fight was longer, there was a dream sequence of a flash back from their wedding day, a lot of things. So I'm thinking in do a series with the scenes I got out of this one, If I do it... It will be like two or three stories more. Besides, I would love to write more about Rey and her (dad) parents, and when Ben was with them, the accident, all of that. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
